Feral Awakenings
by LionessKeeper
Summary: Paths collide,not once but twice, PreX3
1. Prologue

She remembered it well. The capture, Stryker, the beatings and being made watch the person named by Stryker as "Weapon X" undergo a painful transformation to make him a living weapon. She remembered the panic a few nights later as the guards announced his escape. A few days later she made her own escape. But the memories culminated deep in her mind. She always tried to keep her mutation a secret from those who found her in the wilderness. But sooner rather than later, her beserker will surface again. 

She knows it.

She fears it.


	2. Bad Dreams all around

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, Ok, don't sue, I can't afford it. ****

Note: I had exams and only got to write part one now, sorry about that to all that were waiting or hoping for a longer prologue, but as you will see, there was a reason for such a short prologue, anyway, hope you enjoy the story

Chapter One: Bad Dreams all around 

It was happening again. The nightmares began again not soon after Logan came back from Stryker's lair, this time his nightmares were more extreme than before. He remembered how he had in fact rebelled against Stryker and the mask covered goons that assisted him and how he eventually escaped.

Dream scene: 

Some time in the 80's:

The same experiment scene that we saw in the second movie extended. We see the chamber Logan was changed in, but this time it's different, instead of seeing the adamantium being put on his skeleton, we see pins on his body that were meant to reprogram him to serve Stryker. We close up on Logan, we see that his eyes that were closed bat open. He "Snikts" out his claws and attacks the guys around him. He then leaves and escapes through the tunnels and we see the same scene of him running in pain and disbelief out of the complex, he looks suddenly forward. We see what he sees, a wolf pack has appeared, he follows the pack.

Then Logan woke up.

****

Meanwhile, somewhere else in the world 

Another night came for her and with it another round of her memories. They flashed in her head like a painful migraine that wouldn't go away. She woke in cold sweat and noticed that her claws were out. She retracted them and walked over to her dressing table that was bathed in moonlight and took out her diary and began to write.

Dear Diary,

Fifteen years have passed since the people of this town found me. Up until a year ago I was OK. I bought a garage and set up shop here and the people here act friendly towards me. But I fear that it might be coming to an end. I am starting to get dreams, well not so much dreams, but memories of the Weapon X facility. I thought that I could forget about the torture, but I can't. I feel as if I'm loosing my mind. The beserker in me, that has kept calm until now, has started to stir. It wants out! And I fear that something is going to happen, something that will change my life, forever.

With that, she closed the diary. Took a deep breath, there was no point in trying to get back to sleep, besides, dawn would be in one hour. So she got dressed and went down to the garage to work. 


	3. The Greetings of the Wilderness

**__**

Disclaimer: Don't own X-men, Don't own Origin, M'Kay

Note: Rose's personality in this story is solely my own creation. People familiar with Origin would note that the Rose in that story does not have a last name and her personality was very different to the character here and as far as we know, the two characters never married, so don't get that idea, ok. Think of the story now and let's get on with it.

**__**

Chapter 2: The Greetings of the Wilderness

"Logan where are you going" said Rogue.

"I have to go, kid" said Logan.

"Logan, it's your nightmares, your having them again" said Rogue.

"Well, what would make you think that, the nightmares stopped, like I told the Professor" said Logan.

"Logan, Bobby told me about you getting up again in the middle of the night, plus, you were fairly restless, even I could hear that" said Rogue recounting her mistake at entering Logan's room in the middle of the night and ending up stabbed.

"Well, it's nothing to be worrying about, kid. Go back inside" said Logan gruffly.

"But, Logan…"

Just then Logan unsheathed his claws and growled.

"Marie, don't push it" said Logan and with that, Logan left the Xavier Institute on the motorbike.

**__**

On the way, with everything confused and jumbled in his mind, he asked himself the same question.

Why was this still happening to him?

He mused over the question over and over in his mind. He found himself back at the site of Stryker's base. Now under water after they saved the Professor from Stryker and Deathstrike.

Deathstrike…

He thought of her. She must have been under Strykers control. She had to have been. She was dead now. But somehow he knew that she didn't mean to attack him, he just knew, maybe it was the look of disbelief he spotted as she sank into the augmentation tank.

When he had reached the top of a hill he caught an old scent, but familiar to him somehow. He followed that scent on the wind until he came to a cave. The scent stopped abruptly there. Whatever was there died or was found, like him. He went back then to where he was before; he looked around for something to tell him that Jean was alive, but with no luck. He unsheathed his claws and roared with that feral roar he knew so well and had become reacquainted with these last fifteen years and punched them into the snowy ground. Angrily he got on the motorcycle but found it not starting, he was so preoccupied with getting back to the military compound and thinking about the dreams that he had forgot to fill the tank with fuel. As he was still in the midst of his rage, he dug his claws into the fuel meter. Then he found himself calmed down and tried to thumb into town. Eventually a truck stopped. A woman was driving it.

"Hey, you need some help," said the woman.

"Yeah, my motorbike is out of fuel, plus, I think the fuel gauge is gone bust" he said.

"Here, load it onto the back there, I own a garage in town, I'll repair it for you, it'll be free of charge, so don't worry about it, ok" said the woman.

"Thanks" said Logan. 

He caught her scent, it was familiar, like the scent that was in the cave, but changed somehow, the scent that he caught was of a frightened, wild, potentially dangerous beast. But the scent that he got was not of a beast, it was of a woman who had found her inner peace. Them he asked her, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Rose, Rose Howlett" she replied adding, "What's yours?"

"Logan" he replied

"Is that it, just Logan" she asked him.

"Pretty much" he replied sadly. 

**__**


	4. Rumors

**Disclaimer: **As I've said before, none of the stuff is mine except for Rose's personality

****

****

****

**Chapter Three: Rumours**

They both reached the town. It was not a big town more like a hamlet overlooking a mountain range. The garage was on the outskirts of the town. The garage was made up of a large garage and a small flat upstairs, separate from the garage. Just enough room for one he had noted. She said that he could stay overnight whilst she fixed up his bike. He had told her that he would sleep on the couch. She told him that there was a bar nearby, in case he wanted anything. He took her up on that suggestion. The bar however was pokey and cramped. Rose dropped some keys in to the bartender.

"Hey Benny, make sure these keys get back to Williams and Brooks" said Rose.

"Will do, Rose" said Benny adding "Who's the guy", pointing to Logan.

"His name is Logan, his bikes in bad shape over at my garage, I offered to fix it for him" replied Rose.

"Are you sure you can trust him, Rose" said Benny.

"Benny, I have a good feeling about this guy, just trust me, as soon as his bike is fixed, he'll be on his way, I guarantee it" said Rose and with that she left.

Logan listened to the conversation from the distance and watched her body language, she remembered something/ Logan knew it from the way she acted.

Logan went up to the bartender. "Hey, I'll have a beer" adding "so, Rose, did she always live here, or what's her story" "She doesn't like to talk about it, but I do know that some of this story is true, apparently almost fifteen years ago, she was found by some guys out hunting deer, a few months later she came to work in ol' Bill's garage before Bill died, the place went to her and she's been here ever since" said Benny adding "Personally, I don't know how she fixes them there cars and trucks so fast, either she is just a hard worker or she works on em' all night"

With that Logan left Benny to tend to other customers.

"Did' ya hear there has been another one of them sightings of a bird made of fire, down where the old dam used to be" said an exited villager to Benny. "Aww, them there are just made up stories, Pike, you know that it's all rubbish" said Benny.

Logan meanwhile listened to the conversation with interest.

After a while, he left the bar and headed back to Rose's garage. 


	5. Ascertainment

**Part 4: Ascertainment**

_As usual, no character, except Ms. Howlett's personality is my own creation._

Rose got up in the middle of the night as usual and proceeded to open her journal. She hoped that she wouldn't wake up Logan downstairs. She took out her journal and proceeded to write in it. 

_Dear Journal,_

_What a day!!! I thought it would never end. It's been fifteen years and I still get jumpy around this time. I met him again, I cannot believe it, but what Stryker told me was true. __Logan__ doesn't remember me. I just wish I could tell him everything but he has to find out for himself. It saddens me to admit to that fact._

_Anyways, he will find out for himself, in time_

_Have work to do _

_                           Rose_

She snuck downstairs and opened up the garage and proceeded to work.

Logan heard the sound of footsteps creeping downstairs. He had already wakened from his usual memories that meant nothing to him. He smelt at the air lying down, when he got a scent, he found it was Rose. He relaxed himself again but stayed awake. He then heard work going on in the garage, it was true what that guy said in the bar, even though the guy only toyed with the thought. He somehow felt less edgy around her, as if they had met before, but his mind wouldn't let him know from where. Thinking about the fact that he couldn't remember where he knew her from maddened him, but he had to control it, for his own sake.

The next morning he got up early. "Morning, how did you sleep" she asked. "Not good" he said. "There is a bit on an insomniac in me also" she said adding "I find it best not to think of going back to sleep, I find it best to work" she said.

"Yeah, I know, I kind of heard you coming down the stairs; it was all right though I was already awake"

"You did" she said, looking at him with sudden interest before adding "Well you should have come into the garage, it gets fairly lonely in there" she said.

"I'll think about it" he said.

She looked at her watch and said "Listen I have to go, some hothead staying in Benny's wanted his car fixed, it's causing me quite a bit of trouble, I'll have to tell him to wait a little longer" she said. "Here, I'll come with you" said Logan.

And with that they left together...

When they reached the bar, Logan waited at the bar as Rose went upstairs to the guestroom.

Then Logan went to the bartender and asked for a beer, and then he asked,

"So, who is the guy upstairs?" 

"He came in last night late, he was fairly pissed off, told me to ask a garage to fix his car, I didn't like him" said Benny in reply.

With that Logan stepped away.

Then he heard it, the conversation upstairs didn't seem to be going so well, in fact, it had turned into an argument. Then there was a scream and he heard footsteps rushing downstairs, it was Rose.

But the guy was too fast; he grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

What happened in front of them next surprised Logan and shocked others in the bar, as she fell three claws emerged from both hands.

She clamoured up to her feet and stared at the guy before running out the door.

"What do you know; your beloved mechanic was nothing more than a stinking mutant" said the hothead. At that Logan snapped and grabbed the guy and unsheathed his claws before saying "You know, its guys like you that push me to the limit"

Logan ignored the desire to end the guy's life brutally; instead, he retracted his claws and left the bar.

He went to the garage quickly and found his bike ready along with a note and a set of keys, the note read

_Logan__,_

_I should have told you everything, but unfortunately I didn't feel like I was the one to tell you. I've cleared out the flat and I've also taken the truck. Logan, I want to ask you a favour, please close up the garage for me, your bike is ready_

_Rose_

He quickly closed up the garage and rode on the bike up the way before he spotted the truck at the side of the road, he parked his bike.

He then smelt the air and got Rose's scent. It was coming from the west of the truck.

The scent led him to a cave; he looked in to it and saw her sitting on the floor in the back of the cave.

She looked frightened as if remembering something.

He approached her. As he came close to her though, she recoiled back, she seemed not to have recognised him though, and she started to growl lowly.

 Before Logan knew it, she had pounced on him, he managed to push her off him. Still growling she unsheathed her claws.


	6. Memories Unleashed

**Part 5: Memories Unleashed**

_As usual the characters are not mine, except Rosie's personality _

Logan watched as Rose unsheathed her claws. Her claws his though were different than his, her claws were made of bone. He knew that her judgment was clouded, he knew the berserker in him, and he had to bring her to her senses.

He figured that the only way to bring her to her senses.

He unsheathed his claws, expecting her to pounce on him; instead, when she spotted his adamantium claws she sank to the ground, retracted her claws and started to cry. He then heard her say amidst the sobs "I should have stopped it"

He retracted his claws and went over to her and sat next to her before asking "Stopped what" he asked.

"What happened to you, the augmentation, it should have been me in the tank, you didn't need to go through the pain and loss, and it wasn't worth it" she said adding "You don't remember me, but I remember you" she said.

He looked at her and tried to remember, nothing came to him, no image of her.

"I was fifteen at the time, I had just discovered what I was, I had a visit from my uncle, and he told me the hidden history of the family. After I found out about it, I found myself looking at everything in a different light. I put myself in a self imposed exile, much to my parent's disapproval. I found myself captured though, not long after I left town by Stryker." She said.

"How did I meet you" Logan asked her.

"If you must know, we met in the cell where I was held, Stryker told me as he had you in the augmentation tank and me shackled to a chair forced to watch, that you were showing some extraordinary healing capabilities, unlike any other humans, he found out something else though, about your mutation, he found that you too had bone claws." She said.

"But I thought…" he started to say.

"That the claws were added during the augmentation, no Logan, they were bone, like mine" she said adding

"A slightly unexpected thing happened in that cell Logan, we became friends"

 Then she got up and looked out the cave opening at the setting sun and said

"It's getting dark, we should go"  

"I think we should stay, you can't exactly go back" said Logan.

"Yeah, that's a pity, it was a nice town, unlike other places around here" she said.

"There is a place where we can be safe" said Logan.

"Xavier's school for the gifted" she said adding "I've been there, I dropped off a friend there, and he knows that I wasn't ready then, but I can come back whenever I felt I was ready"

"Are you ready now" Logan asked.

"I don't know, maybe" said Rose.

There was silence between them. Then Logan went to where she was at, at the mouth of the cave.

"It was my fault, you showed your mutation to me in the cell, I was out of control" she said adding "I remember they then came in and knocked me out, the next thing I knew I was tied up. I then spotted you; it was like you were in some sort of trance, I know that you cannot remember. It might help the memory to be remembered by you now that you heard nearly all that happened to you, you have to remember for yourself I've told you nearly everything. The only advice I can give you is to look inside yourself for the answers that you seek"

With that she left and left to the truck and took out two sleeping bags.

Later on in the night the two were trying to sleep, it was proving impossible, she knew that, so did he, the dreams had reached their peak, the words spoken for both brought memories revived.

_Dream Scene:_

_There was the familiar scene that came to him every night. Stryker's underground base and what was done to him, but this time it was different, it started before any of the augmentation sessions had taken place. What happened before, he remembered being pushed into a cell, there was a frightened girl in the corner, she was about fifteen, he recognised the girl, and it was Rose. She had recoiled on seeing him, she unsheathed her claws, and the others behind him ran away and closed the door._

_On seeing the claws, he spoke to her_

_"Shh, I'm not going to harm you" he said to her._

_"Whatever you're going to do, do it quick, kill me" she said._

_"I'm not going to kill you" he said adding "Here, let me show you something"_

_With that he unsheathed his claws. She looked at him and said_

_"You're Logan, right" she said_

_"How do you know me" he said._

_I was trying to find you" she said. But before she could continue, Stryker's men came in and knocked them both out. When __Logan__ woke up, he was alone.   _

_A guy was wheeled into the room. He found himself gone into the control of the guy, he couldn't control what he was doing, he took some dog tags from one of the guys and walked to the chamber, he found himself agreeing to the augmentation even though his better was screaming NO!!!. _

_Then Stryker spoke to the generals before walking over, saying his codename and snapped the dog tag in two._

_He went and got feet strapped in and his hands also, he felt the pen of the scientist mark him up. Then he felt the hold of the guy fading. He looked up and spotted the guy in the wheelchair and then he spotted Rose chained up, trying to get out of her shackles, then, knowing that she was going to be knocked out again, she shouted out to him_

_"Logan, whatever they do to you, you will find me, I know we'll meet again"_

_Then she was knocked out. __Logan__ started to struggle but then he found himself sedated._

Then Logan woke up and looked over to see where Rose was, he found that she was awake and at the cave door, her body bathed with moonlight.

"Rose" he called to her, she turned around on hearing her name.

"I remember" he said to her.


	7. Birds of a Feather

**Part 6: Birds of a Feather**

_As usual, nothing is mine except Ms. Howlett's personality._

She had gotten up just before dawn, she remembered what had happened that night, and he remembered her. She wondered if he could shed some light on what happened to him afterwards. How she was able to escape because the guards were pre-occupied elsewhere, or so it seemed. She wondered would he be able to shed light also on how she was able to pick up his scent while she was in the wild.

She was feeling her humanity ebb the past couple of days; it had reached its peak in the bar. She got a scent, Logan's scent; she looked behind her and saw him, he had spotted something, something that she got the scent of moments before she got his scent. He walked up right next to her, still looking beyond the forest as if he could look through it directly, then he looked at her challenging before looking back where he was looking.

Then he moved quickly, she followed him, she noticed that his claws were unsheathed, she followed suit. She ran with him until he stopped before a bush. Then she spotted it, a doe eating some grass in the clearing, just centimetres from them.

Then he pounced, he had it pinned to the ground, but still it proved hard to keep still, then she struck at its hind legs, pinning then to the ground. He then tore its throat out with his claws. She then retracted her claws, he did likewise. He then grabbed it and slung it over his shoulders and brought it back to the campfire.

The two were quiet as they ate later on, as if ashamed at letting the animal within run free. But unleashing the beast helped calm it inside of Rose and for the first time in days she felt at peace.

He looked at her; he sensed that she was calm, probably for the first time in a while. Unleashing the berserker helped to clear his mind somewhat. He was fairly at edge since the whole incident at Alkali Lake and since he had lost Jean in more than one way.

She had spotted him looking over at her and then looking straight ahead, he had stopped eating and now just looked straight ahead, he was thinking of something, she could tell. She had just finished her food and stood up and walked away from him leaving the cave. He had stopped being in his trance when she went to stand up and leave, when he saw her leave without a word, he continued eating, when he was finished, he decided to wait for her, but got concerned when a long time had passed and she hadn't returned. He followed her scent to the truck; he spotted her looking for something muttering words of pure profanity as she went.

"Hey Rose" Logan shouted up to her adding "Are you ok"

"Yeah, just annoyed, that's all" replied Rose.

"Well, what about" he asked her.

"This is going to sound extremely dumb, but, I had a store of beer kept, as I thought, hidden in this truck, but it seems like someone's been snooping into my stuff, the beer is gone and a couple of other things, I didn't want to tell you, it was so dumb" she said.

"Well, who do you think it is" Logan asked.

Rose just looked at him fearfully.

A man walked to his van. A pleased look could be seen on his face. He had successfully uncovered two mutants. His employer, William Stryker would be pleased as he had found the mutants codenamed Wolverine and Wildcat. He had gotten no reply from the e-mail that he had sent a couple of days ago, but it didn't matter, he would be talking soon with his employer, he had struck gold. The mutant codenamed Wildcat had a diary in her possession that kept explicit detail about the augmentation of Wolverine. He had managed to break into her truck when leaving in his van to be serviced. He had created such a din in the bar that when Wildcat left and Wolverine was threatening him, she didn't get to catch his scent as she entered the truck. She would have known that it was him and surely come back for. He also obtained the video of the augmentation, a souvenir taken from them by an associate of Stryker's called Professor Oyama who found files suggesting that the use his daughter for augmentation, he was appalled and left the organisation, taking the video, in exchange, Stryker took his daughter and transformed her into the perfect obedient weapon, something that he had failed to do with Wolverine. He happily viewed the beer in the back seat, a well deserved reward for what he had done for the cause, these mutants were a disease, and he and his fellow men were the cure.

He stuck the keys in the ignition and proceeded to start up the truck.

It made a spluttering sound before cutting out.

Angrily he got out.

"Stupid piece of junk" he said out loud as he got to the hood of the truck, what he saw on his hood made him gasp.

Three claw marks, aimed directly at the engine. He wasn't alone.

The guy removed his gun from its holster and spun around both sides, pointing his gun in both directions. His heartbeat had become erratic and Rose and Logan could smell his fear. Rose moved stealthily behind him, keeping in the shadows.

A single streetlamp lit the alleyway where the guy's car was situated. His heart was racing. They knew, it seemed impossible to have happened, but nonetheless it was true. Then footsteps could be heard by him advancing towards him. Then they stopped abruptly. The person in the shadows took one step forward, the guy fired his gun, and then he heard the guy take a step back.

Wolverine stood looking at the wound as it closed up.

If that's the way he wants it to be he thought to himself.

Then he lunged at the guy that fired at him.

One moment, the guy was holding the gun, now he was holding the remaining end of his gun. He now was looking at three adamantium claws aimed towards his face; he was standing face to face with a very pissed off Wolverine.

Rose watched as Logan edged closer with his claws to the guy's face, he reeked of fear. Silently she moved forward and then she spoke. "I knew I knew you from somewhere, you worked for Stryker" she said.

"It's work, lady. I work for Stryker, present tense" he replied.

"Stryker is dead, haven't you heard, the underground base is gone, bub. Or were you too busy following Rose around to check up on your pals at the base to bother" Logan said.

"Rose. That's the name you're going by now, why when you were in Stryker's base, you went by the name Wildcat" he said, choosing to ignore Logan's question.

"Shut up." she replied adding "Why did you take my stuff"

"Your stuff contained top secret material, I had to take it, call it moral obligation to survive" he replied.

She moved in automatically and punched him hard, knocking him out and took all her belongings out of the truck, leaving the guy tied up under the lamplight.

The two walked in silence away from the chaotic scene that just ensued.


	8. Epilogue

**Part 7: Epilogue**

_Nope, nothing is owned by me, except Rose's personality, don't sue, I'm a college student and don't have much of a disposable income!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_P.S Thanks to all of you patient readers of this fanfic, I wanted this story to link up the two movies, but I couldn't do it until I'd seen X3(hence delays)_

The two of them didn't speak on their way back to the truck. They made their way to the place that they first met. Logan moved out first and continued to walk on ahead of Rose until he reached the cave that they had both found themselves staying in all those years ago, when they were more beast than human. Logan made his way to the dead centre of the cave and built a fire out of what wood that he could find. Rose then came in and sat on the ground. They both looked at each other and saw at that moment, the struggle that existed within them both.

At that moment they heard something, they turned around to find a pack of wolves growling and blocking their entrance. At that moment Rose and Logan stood up. Each was cautious of each other, and then one of the wolves closed in on them and pounced on Rose. He quickly looked over at her, she needed his help, and he quickly grabbed the wolf from behind and flung it away. She lay on the ground, she was going to be out for a couple of minutes, he noted. Then the rest of the wolves pounced on him. He was covered with wolves; some were at his feet and arms, biting down hard. He began to see red. The beast within clawing to come to the surface, baiting him, mocking him, and then he snapped.

He built up strength inside of him he knew was always there and shoved all the wolves off of him. Two wolves proved to be more stubborn than their fellow pack mates and latched onto Logan's arm, but in his maddened state of mind made his strength unparalleled and he just flicked them away, He stood up to face his attackers, his growl matching theirs, his maddening stare piercing the Alpha male, he would not back down from this fight, not now, the berserker was unleashed. He charged at them in a roar of rage. Not soon afterwards, a pile of the wolves' carcases had begun to grow. He still, however, found himself being overwhelmed. Then he heard a scream, it was Rose, she was conscious and really mad. She pulled off and killed as many wolves that came on Logan. He then got up to face their attackers. Unable to take any more, the wolf pack then left them, what remained of them. It took them a couple of minutes to fully calm down, but they managed to do it, their beasts inside caged once more. Then they went back to the fire and waited there until it had started to die away until nothing was left but ash. As the fire died away, so did their rage.

The time was coming near for them to go, he knew it and so did she. The Xavier Institute was where he was needed, and she knew it.

"I guess this is goodbye" she said awkwardly.

"Not for good I hope" he replied.

"No, not a chance" she smiled as she said that.

"See ya, kid" he said as he started up the engine of the bike to leave.

"See ya Logan, I'll write to you at the Institute" she shouted his way as he left her.

She watched him go until he disappeared from view and then made her way back to her truck. She was happy, for the first time in a long while. Her friend had remembered her, and had helped her face the beast inside. As she left, she knew deep down, that this wouldn't be the last time she would be meeting him, and a much as she looked forward to the future, she found herself also fearing it, for she didn't know, for the first time in an age, where her future would lead her.

He looked straight ahead as he left her, heard her say that she was going to keep in contact with him, perhaps that was what he needed, he didn't know. He glanced at her in the bike mirror, she was sad to see him leave, that was obvious on her face. He came to Canada to find some answers as to where his life would go now that Jean was dead. He wondered as to whether or not this was it, his life, was it not to come to anything else, he was alone again and was heading back to his family, or at least, the closest thing that he probably had to a family, the X-Men. But he had found someone that he hadn't expected to see, or even remember. He would remember now, the wild lands to which he had lived and where the animal within reigned. But most of all, he would remember a woman, who had a wildness and rage in her heart to match his own, his friend, Rose.

Some time later, he found himself back in Westchester and the Institute. He was greeted by Marie and Bobby at the door of the institute. He looked up at the window that would have been Jean's to find Scott looking out mournfully. He quickly averted his gaze and went inside to the drawing room to where he found Ororo and Professor Xavier. "Well, I'm back" he said. "I hope that you found whatever it was that you were looking for, Logan" the Professor. "Yeah, I think I probably did" he replied, and with that he left to his room.

He got Ororo's scent before he saw her. He just continued to unpack his stuff that he had brought with him. Then he heard her at the door. "Logan, what did the Professor mean by what he said to you, what did you find where you were" She asked him.

"I went up to find answers 'Ro, I found that and more" he replied to her.

"Right" She said and smiled as she started to leave and then stopped and doubled back. "Oh, by the way, would you be able to help me with a training session tonight, I would ask Scott, but I don't think that he is quite over Jean yet, it's just to see if Shadowcat, Rogue, Iceman and Colossus are ready to become full X-Men yet" She asked.

"Sure 'Ro, see ya at the Danger Room" he replied and with that she left.

He sighed, life goes on, when your part of a team.


End file.
